


Reason

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [175]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Humanity, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: All things have reasons, and Wanda cannot figure out his. Usually Vision is all too easy to understand. He’s straightforward and honest, and Wanda doesn’t doubt there’s an honest and straightforward reason for this too, something that continues on from their budding friendship before everything went to chaos.She just has no idea what it is.





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  _things you said with too many miles between us._
> 
> Consider this a missing scene for [ _As I Do_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700891) and [ _Human_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550894) - the two paired WandaVision fics set between CACW and AIW.
> 
> Many thanks to theeladydisdain/[theMightyPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMightyPen/) for helping me pin down what to do for this prompt.

Wanda doesn’t mind too much that Vision has found her. For all it was he who broke her trust, she knows he is earnest in his desire to earn that trust back. In some sense, he already has: he could all too easily have confessed her location to Stark or to Ross, but instead he waited until he could hide himself and only then sought her out.

On his own. By himself and by his own will. Without company, without another tracking or tracing him. 

Ensuring her safety.

She has every reason to distrust him, but she also knows: this is Vision. He is, in many ways, still innocent and naive, but he is not a fool, not with how he learns so utterly from each and every mistake. 

She doesn’t mind his presence. She doesn’t mind his hand in hers, or the human face he hides his own behind. She doesn’t mind him joining her in cafes or on the bus, going to museums or street fairs, or out to restaurants. If anything, she enjoys it. Even when he heads off back to Base, the messages he sends to her phone fill her with warmth and make her feel a little less alone.

But all things have reasons, and Wanda cannot figure out his. Usually Vision is all too easy to understand. He’s straightforward and honest, and Wanda doesn’t doubt there’s an honest and straightforward reason for this too, something that continues on from their budding friendship before everything went to chaos. 

She just has no idea what it is.

“Why are you doing this?” She’s curled on her side in bed, phone by her face. Her duvet is a thick, warm pressure over her shoulders, down the length of her body, and not for the first time she misses her brother - when he was there, curled back to back with her, she didn’t feel half so alone and vulnerable as she does right now, whispering questions in the dark to someone who’s some kind of a friend half a world away.

“Why-” Vision pauses. “Doing what, exactly?” he asks. “I do not want to misunderstand the question.”

She smiles at that: he is always so. Innocent, yes, naive, getting less so. But always  _careful,_  trying to ensure no misunderstanding, no further mistakes. He does not want to hurt or harm, he never has. Any hurt or harm he does is either a mistake, or one he truly thinks necessary with no other options left.

“This,” she says, gesturing vaguely beneath her duvet. She knows Vision can’t see but it feels nice to add movement to words. “Everything. Finding me, talking to me. Keeping where I am a secret. You’ve signed the Accords. You should turn me in.”

“Do you want me to?”

“No!”

“Then I won’t.”

Wanda sighs. Sometimes she wishes Natasha and Sam hadn’t taught Vision how to weaponise rhetorical questions. “That’s not … Vision, why are you spending time with me? Visiting, even given the risks. There are others you can talk to and learn to be human with.”

“Would-” he pauses, a pause that is decidedly melancholy. “Would you rather I stop visiting?”

 _“No,”_  Wanda says emphatically. “I like you visiting. I just want to know  _why.”_

She scoops the phone up, rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling. For a long time the other end of the phone is silent.

“It is. It’s hard to explain,” Vision says softly. She hears, down the phoneline, the soft crinkle of sheets, the slight creak of a mattress. “Its. They don’t see me. They see Jarvis, or they see Ultron, or they see something inherently inhuman. They see something inhuman when they look at you, too. But you- you look at me and see me as I am. Not something lost or dangerous or inhuman. Just a person, trying to be a person.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be a person,” he continues. “Not completely. Not to everyone. I can say that I am and that you are, but the world will always disagree somewhere and on some level. But with you… I know its not in question. That you see me as I am, that you know who and what I am, and don’t fear it and don’t mind it. That you know that I  _feel,_  and you care about what I feel.”

There’s a sigh, a long exhale down the phoneline, and some part of Wanda wishes she could reach out and take his hand in hers.

“I feel. Sometimes I feel so much more than I think I ever should. Half of me is built from code, and I used to think that fact alone would keep me locked into logic. That I could look at the world with perfect infallible reason, but I can’t. Half of me is inherently illogical: feelings that I don’t know how to recognise or process. I thought I could hide them, or … find ways to make them make sense. Find the reason behind them, but some of them don’t have reason, don’t make sense. They just are, and I can’t explain them. Or there are reasons, but they don’t explain why I feel them so strongly.”

 _Because you care,_  Wanda wants to say,  _Because you care so much more than almost anyone else on the planet._  She doesn’t say a word though. She doesn’t dare interrupt.

“I feel safe with you. I know you won’t hurt me unless you have a reason, something real and certain, something definite. If I hurt you, or if hurting me is the only way to help others. But you won’t hurt me because you say something without thinking, or because you think I cannot be hurt. But that doesn’t explain why, when I spend time with you, I feel more relaxed than I do even when I’m alone. When I spend time with you I feel warm, and content, and… happy but not happy to bursting with it. Happy as though… as though everything is peaceful and  _right._  I love you, and I know all the reasons why. You’re a living being. You’re kind. You’re a teammate and a friend. But that doesn’t explain why I love you more than all the team put together.”

Wanda’s breath catches.

“Vision,” she says, barely a breath.

“That,” Vision says. “That’s why I’m doing this. There’s no one else I feel as comfortable or as safe with as I do with you. There’s no one I trust as I do you.”

The words unsaid hang between them.  _No one I love as I do you._  

“Vision,” Wanda says again. She doesn’t know what else to say.

“You should sleep,” he says softly. “It’s almost morning for you.”

 _Not when you’ve just said all that,_  Wanda thinks, except she doesn’t know how to say that, or explain it. “Thank you,” she says instead. “Are you feeling all right?”

She wishes there wasn’t this huge gulf between them. That he could be sat with her in this moment, so she could look into his eyes as he answered and  _know_  if he was all right.

Down the phoneline, Vision lets out a laugh. “I feel... lighter, I think? Is that normal? I’ve not altered my density so I’m not sure why-”

Wanda can’t help her laugh. “Sometimes talking about emotions, it.. gets them off your chest, so to speak. It can make you feel lighter, emotionally.”

She can hear the smile in his voice when he replies. “Maybe that’s it,” he says. “Are you going to sleep? It’s almost 5am for you, yes?”

“Yes.” She pauses, still smiling. “Will you join me? Sleeping?”

His voice is soft and warm, and makes something in her chest swell even as her heart seems to squeeze. 

“I’d like that,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
